User blog:King Pea/Plants vs. Zombies Online World Atomic Apocalypse
Atomic Apocalypse is a world that takes place between Far Future and Distant Coldfront, a nuclear war has ravaged the world covering it with radiation and as a result the zombies and plants have mutated in order to adapt to the harsh environment. While the radiation is wearing off and the goop is decomposing, a big clean up is still needed. Gimmicks: Radiation: After a couple minutes without protection or if a radioactive storm hits a plant they will mutate, certain plants are immune to radiation and can protect others. Atomic Goop: This unstable substance will boost zombies if they walk on it and boost plants if they are planted on it. When a zombie walks on it they turn green and grow similar to if they drink potions in Dark Ages, same thing with plants. However you must be careful as certain zombies have a special reaction which can help or hinder your battle against the undead. It goes a way after a while. An * will indicate if a zombie has a specific reaction with goop. The ambush if this world is Meltdown! Plants: Lead Nut: Sturdy defensive plant that is immune to radiation and he will absorb it in a 3x3 area protecting the plant around him from mutation. Atomic Pea: Peashooter that is immune to radiation, he fires atomic peas that cause a zombie to build up radiation and explode dealing damage to other zombies in a 3x3 area. Meltdown Mushroom: Creates goop you can use to boost plants, don't let zombies touch it! Polydactypea: Misshapen peashooter with odd firing pattern, one head fire diagonally up, another fires straight up, another fires diagonally down, and the last head also fires diagonally down but backwards. Has a random chance to shoot big peas, it sometimes rotates its heads which changes where it fires, and is immune to radiation. Slowmato: Sucks up radiation and then explodes when a zombie touches it, slowing down zombies, area depends how long it has sucked up radiation. Anti-date: Reverses mutations and other harmful in a 3x3 area. Scorch Shroom: Infects a zombie, the zombie becomes ignited and will leave a fire trail that burns other zombies when damaged. Toxic Pea: Shoots poisonous peas at zombies and has 3x3 toxic aura. Zombies: Nuclear Zombie Nuclear Conehead Nuclear Buckethead Nuclear Flag Atomic Imp*:Mutates into a creature that resembles a more animalistic Gargantuar if it walks on goop. Not as tough as Gargantuar when mutated. Atomic Gargantuar*:Can have Scorched Imp or Atomic Imp on back, goop majorly slows him down but he will gain a poisonous aura so keep that in mind. Scorched Imp: Imp on fire that just burns plants instead of biting them. Burning Barrel Zombie: Rolls a burning oil barrel full of Scorched Imps Hazmat Zombie: Immune to hazardous effects like Atomic Pea's radiation, but can't utilize goop boosts Rake Zombie*: Rakes plants which damages them and eventually pulls them, goop will fuse the rake to his arm and mutate him, he can then slash three lanes. Doomsday Prepper Imp*:Builds a bunker on the first pile of goop he encounters, Hazmat Zombies emerge from bunker until it is destroyed. Goop Zombie: Emerges from goop and proceeds forward. Floral Freak: This is the result of leaving plants out in the radiation. The plant will mutate into a walking plant zombie that bites it's former floral friends. Jack-in-the-box Zombie: Has a chance to explode in a 3x3 area, if he blows up on goop he will get rid of it. Cockroach Caretaker Zombie*:Releases cockroaches when damaged, mutates into a giant cockroach if he steps on goop. Won't mutate if he released the roaches. Zombie Cockroach: Fiesty little bugs that are immune to goop and radiation, they are slower than weasels and chickens but tougher. Sanitation Zombie: Removes goop with a hose. Can fire it somewhere else or store it. Alarm Zombie: His doomsday alarm disturbs nearby plants. Multi-Eye Zombie*: Zombie with multiple pupil-less eyes, shoots lasers out of them if he steps on goop, but he looses health in doing so, can aim the laser in the two adjacent lames as well. Implings*: These tiny little zombies that resemble imps run full speed at your defence until they get to goop where the stop. Then, each impling behind the one that landed on the goop will run into the first impling and fuse together become bigger, stronger, and slower with each fusion. Depending on if it reaches a certain size, the fused mutant will burst into implings when destroyed. Zombot Mega-Mutator Mark 2 Endless Zone: Nuclear Nightmare. Category:Blog posts